Naruto: Spirit Speaker
by Sorrowryuu
Summary: Kyuubi is sealed in the newborn Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. His mother leaves Konoha to raise him. While leaving, they're stopped by none other than Danzou. A mysterious man appears and stops Danzou. Kushina looks up and meets the man's eyes. Sharingan......


My second story! But honestly, I have no idea why I'm doing this one even when I should be continuing Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki. This idea just came to me when I was taking my math test…I think of Naruto ideas when I'm suppose to be focusing on my math test… Weird, I know. Nonetheless, I hope this story is a success and I hope you, the reader, enjoy reading this story…err…chapter.

Disclaimer- …Do I look like I own Naruto?!

--

Uzumaki Kushina bit her lip as she ran faster. Her long red hair flowed along with the wind as she jumped from building to building. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment. A man jumped down in front of her. He wore his hiate-ate as a bandanna. Black armor covered practically his entire body. His wrinkled face gazed at Kushina.

"Sarutobi…"

"Kushina…What are you doing out of the hospital? You should he resting! You are not in the condition to be outside right now!"

"Out of my way Sarutobi. I have to get to Minato-kun and Naruto!"

Kushina runs past the retired Sandaime and jumps onto a roof top. Her emerald eyes took in the sight of a huge crimson fox with nine tails. Destruction laid in its wake. The Kyuubi roared swishing its tails into the nearby forest. Massive trees collapsed and hit the ground burying many people trying to get away from the village.

"_KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_"

Kushina looked up at a giant orange toad. It wore a shirt that had the kanji, ebi, on it. It held a short sword at the ready. Namikaze Minato stood on the head of the boss toad, Gamabunta. His shoulder length blond hair covered his eyes. In his arms was a white bundle. Minato looked down at the bundle. He moved the white blanket out of the way revealing a little blond baby. The baby, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, which was his son, whimpered and grabbed Minato's finger. Minato cracked a weak smile and removed his finger from the Naruto's mouth. He ruffled his son's hair and looked at the Kyuubi with a stern face.

"Minato…Are you sure about this?" Gamabunta spoke in his bass voice. "You know that that village of yours will never treat your son as a hero."

"I'm sure about this. I believe in them. Just keep Kyuubi away from Konoha for a few minutes."

"Very well, Minato."

Minato started to do a long string of hand signs. Gamabunta lunged forward with his sword outstretched. His sword slashed downward on Kyuubi's left eye. The Kyuubi roared once again and swung his tail at Gamabunta. Kyuubi's tail smacked Gamabunta in the eye. Gamabunta spoke above the screams of ninja and civilian alike.

"Minato? You done? I don't think I can go on much longer."

"Done, Bunta. _SHIKI FUUJIN_!"

"NO! MINATO!" Kushina screamed with her hand stretched out, "NO!"

The pale figure of the Shinigami appeared behind the Yondaime Hokage. Minato spat some blood out as the Shinigami started to drag Kyuubi's soul out of its body. He gasped as the Shinigami drew the Kyuubi's soul out and into Naruto. The seal on Naruto's stomach glowed briefly and returned to its normal black color. Gamabunta disappeared leaving only a cloud of smoke. For a split second a smile could be seen on Minato's tan face. Kushina ran forward and caught Minato in his slow descent onto the ground.

"Kushina-chan, take care of Naruto." Minato whispered. "I'm sorry."

The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, took his last breath and died in her arms. Kushina looked at him and took Naruto out of his arms. She leaned over sadly and kissed his still warm cheek.

"Minato…I promise you. Naruto will grow up to be a great man, just like you."

Kushina hugged Naruto close to her and looked at Minato one last time. She jumped onto a nearby tree and into the forest. Kushina quickly bounded through the forest. Naruto yawned in her arms and fell asleep. She stopped to catch her breath once again. She gasped as she sensed a group of ninja nearby. She quickly jumped down from the tree as shruiken buried themselves deeply in the bark of the tree she was on.

A man stepped out of the shadows chuckling. He had a mop of brown hair. A large bandage covered nearly his whole head. A group of Root Anbu was behind him. A smile slowly spreaded on his face as he started to talk with Kushina.

"Kushina…Mind handing the child over?"

"Never." Kushina growled as she took a kunai out. "You will never lay a hand on my son."

Danzou smirked as Kushina gasped. A Root Anbu was behind her holding a kunai to her throat. She grimaced as the kunai came closer to her neck. Danzou laughed creepily.

"Just hand over the child and no one-"

Kushina swiftly stabbed her kunai into the Root Anbu's stomach and grabbed another kunai. She held Naruto in one arm and the kunai in the other.

"Danzou, leave right now and I might decide to leave you worthless life alone."

Danzou gave a full blown laugh.

"Good try, but I still win in the end."

"What do you-"

Kushina stiffened as Danzou ran towards her holding a long yellow sword. Kushina looked closely at the sword.

"Danzou, you stole Nidaime-sama's Raijin." Kushina ducked, holding Naruto more tightly. "How dare you take something that is precious to Konoha!"

"How dare I?!" Konoha has no need of this Raijin. Sarutobi just left it there to gather dust. I, however, am putting it to good-"

A black and red flash appeared behind Danzou. The person unsheathed a katana and quickly stabbed Danzou in the belly. Danzou looked down and to his surprise; the sword had went clean through his body. He grabbed the persons cloak and pulled hoping to drag the person down with him. Sadly, Danzou only succeeded in pulling a scrap of the cloak off. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he fell onto the forest floor. Kushina looked at Danzou's killer. Her eyes met merciless red ones. Only one thought ran through her head as she collapsed from fatigue.

"_Sharingan_."

--

Jiraiya jumped from ruined building to ruined building looking for his student, his student's wife, and godson. He landed in front of Minato's body. He sighed.

"One down…two to find…"

"Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya looked behind him and there stood his old sensei, Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Oh, sensei?! Have you seen Naruto or Kushina?" Jiraiya said with worry in his voice. "I can't seem to find them anywhere!"

"I haven't seen Naruto-kun but Kushina ran past me a while ago…"

"If Kushina's not here…" Jiraiya had a surprised look on his face. "She must have taken Naruto with her."

The Sandaime stood there with a slightly angered look on his face.

"Jiraiya, we must find her and bring her back to Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded and together with Sarutobi they leaped into the half-ruined forest. After a while they stopped next to Danzou's fallen body.

"Danzou…" Sarutobi murmured, "What is he doing here?"

"Well at least you won't have to worry about him trying to take over as Hokage."

Jiraiya looked at Danzou suspiciously and noticed his tightly clenched fist.

"Sensei…I think I found something."

Sarutobi looked over as Jiraiya pulled a scrap of cloth out of Danzou's fist. The cloth itself was made of black silk. However on the cloth was an embroidered red cloud. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya who was about to go.

"Jiraiya, where are you going?"

"Research...Seriously this time."

--

Well? What did you think? I'm not very sure of this idea myself so I would like to have some feedback here.

Oh, and if I am going to continue this story, should Kushina or Naruto be paired up with anyone?

I'm very likely going to put Kushina with Madara if someone doesn't give me more ideas…

Ja ne


End file.
